Two is Better than One
by justme-kt
Summary: On a night out with her friends Katniss bumps into a face from her past she had always hoped would be in her future. Prompts in Panem days 6 & 7


"To the birthday girl!"

"To the birthday girl!"

"To brainless!"

Madge, Delly, Annie and Johanna all clinked their shot glasses together, but Katniss groaned, rolling her eyes at her friends.

"Do we seriously have to do that _every time_ we do a shot; it's getting old now"

"Like you!" squealed Annie, before slapping her hand over her mouth at the realisation of what she had just said, her eyes wide as a small giggle escaped through her fingers; followed by a hiccup and then a loud belch; which caused her to giggle all over again.

Annie was officially drunk.

"Okay", said Delly, snatching the shot glass out of Annie's hand "so Annie's not having anything else to drink" and she dumped the glass on the table in front of Katniss, "and yes, Katniss" she exclaimed, pointing a finger, with a perfectly painted glittery pink nail on the end, at her, "we are doing this _every time_ we take a shot, now drink up, it's time for your next dare"

Katniss groaned again, but downed her, now two, shots of tequila along with her friends.

She and the girls were out celebrating Katniss' 21st birthday – and apparently Johanna's latest breakup; something of which she seemed a little too happy about – they'd found themselves at The Hob just off of Capitol Hill, right next to the College they were all attending. The night's plan was supposed to include taking advantage of the cheap shots at The Hob then they'd bum a ride into the city to visit District 12, where Gale was DJing. But three hours after first arriving they'd settled in, and no one seemed at all bothered about leaving.

Since arriving her friends had been challenging Katniss to small 'Birthday Dares' – she'd been adamant when it was first suggested that she wouldn't do anything rude, dirty or that could get her thrown out or arrested. She'd learnt her lesson from her last birthday when she was dared to flash her breasts at Campus Patrol.

It _really_ didn't go well – who knew they wouldn't have a sense of humour!? – And she'd missed most of her own birthday celebration because of it.

So tonight's dares had been pretty tame; but still mildly interesting, even more so the more shots they drank. So far she'd had three drinks bought for her, acquired two socks and one pair of glasses – though they had to be swiftly returned (after the obligatory selfie photos on all of their phones, obviously) as it quickly became apparent the poor man she'd taken them from could literally see _nothing_ without them – she had provocatively danced with two strangers and her last dare had been to use the stool an old man had been sitting on as a 'pole' to perform a pole dance on.

Effectively, she'd given the guy a lap dance. He seemed pretty happy with it, whatever it was.

"Right!" declared Jo, standing up and slapping her hands on the table in excitement, obviously pleased with the dare she had concocted in her mind; Katniss looked up at her friend warily, Jo was excited, this wasn't good. "Get me a shirt! Any shirt, from any man" she shouted, her hands flailing around her head with a flourish as she dropped back down into her seat. Katniss exhaled a sigh of relief, that wasn't bad; it must be the drink causing Jo to be over-excited. Jo's lips stretched to form a wide grin whilst Delly squealed, manically clapping her hands together at the prospect of potentially seeing a man's' bare chest.

Delly needed to get laid.

Jo and Madge's bemused glances over at Delly and her reaction told Katniss both her friends were thinking the exact same thing.

"Fine" Katniss sighed, glancing around the bar for a potential shirt, "I'm going to need another drink though" she proclaimed, waving her two empty shot glasses in the air.

"So I dare you to get a guy to buy you a drink then", shrugged Madge, "but not one of the guys who already, oh… holy shit" she trailed off, her jaw dropping, eyes widening as she stared at something over Katniss' shoulder, "him" she whispered, not so subtly pointing over towards the bar, "get a drink from him".

All four girls turned to face the direction Madge had been pointing to see what – no, _who_, had drawn her attention. It was obvious straight away who Madge had been referring to.

This guy was the epitome of a Greek Adonis; tall, athletic and stupidly handsome; almost unrealistically good looking with a perfect white smile, glossy golden-bronze hair, chiselled jaw, defined cheekbones; the list just went on. He was beautiful, and by god he knew it. You could see it in the cheeky smirk he'd give the bartender, the subtle wink to the girl he had accidentally bumped into. The guy just oozed cockiness.

He was _so not_ Katniss' type, and she had definitely seen a more chiselled jaw line and much broader shoulders in her life, (the abrupt thought of _him_ causing her breath to hitch slightly) but god; she sure could appreciate the finery.

"Oh, wow", whispered Delly.

"Well fuck me Mr Buff and Beautiful" Jo crassly declared.

Inhaling sharply Katniss stood up and adjusted the tight fitting leather pencil skirt she'd worn for the night; she nodded once and exhaled "I'll be right back" before turning in the direction of the bar – careful not to fall over in her five inch heels – and made her way over to this _God_ to the sound of her friends hollering and whistling in approval; or possibly encouragement.

Half way to him the guy turned away from the bar, leaning his back against the wooden surface, crossing his muscular arms across his chest and caught her eye, maintaining eye contact whilst a rather charming smile slowly graced his lips.

"Well hello there beautiful" he acknowledged, with a wink. She smiled at him coyly before squeezing herself into a non-existent gap next to him and propping herself up at the bar, leaning over it slightly so she knew he would have the perfect view of her ass.

Which was looking _amazing_ in the skirt she'd picked out.

She could see him in her peripheral taking a quick step forward to admire her ass, before he turned himself around and mimicked her position leaning up against the bar.

"You want to buy me a drink?" she asked, eyebrow raised, as she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

His eyebrows shot up his forehead and a quick laugh escaped his lips before he could stop it; he leaned over slightly so his lips were almost touching her cheek, "I think that's where you're supposed to say 'hello' back, honey" he whispered, his soft lips grazing the shell of her ear.

She had to suppress a shudder. This guy was _good_.

She turned to face him, their noses almost touching, and smiled, "Hello," she bantered, "would you like to buy me a drink?"

He smirked at her, and raised an eyebrow at her; "No".

She could feel a light flush filling up her cheeks at his rejection. She wasn't _at all_ interested in him, but she wanted a free drink damn it!

"If you want me to buy you a drink so you can impress your friends, you'll have to do better than that" and he winked at her again, pulling away from her and straightening back up.

"Who says I'm trying to impress my friends? I just want a drink" she shrugged, trying to act as nonchalant as possible.

"I saw you all staring at me; and I heard the cat calls as you came over"

She shrugged again, "Doesn't mean I'm trying to impress them"

"Listen, as cute as you are-"

Katniss screwed her nose up in disgust; she'd never been called cute before "Cute?"

"Ok, well, no…" raking his eyes up and down her body to take her all in, he smirked "you're sexy as hell, but sorry, the answer's still no" He glanced over her shoulder and his face momentarily lit up, "now my friend here, he will buy you a drink if you ask a little more nicely" he stage whispered that last bit as whoever it was he was talking about obviously got into hearing range.

"Peet, come meet this delectable young lady" he bellowed, holding his arm out towards his friend. "You know," he continued, looking back at Katniss, "I don't even know your name"

Before Katniss had a chance to respond, the sound of her name pulled her up short. It wasn't one of her friends. The voice had more of a disbelieving and questioning lilt to it; and was distinctly male.

"Katniss?"

In fact, she was pretty sure she would recognise that voice anywhere – even if it had been over 3 years since she had last heard it.

There was a period throughout most of her High School life where every night was filled with lust and passion filled dreams involving the owner of that voice. In fact, she got so turned on during their Graduation just _listening_ to his voice as he gave his salutatorian speech, she ruined her panties... no, she would never forget that voice.

Spinning around she found herself face to face with blue eyes. Those blue eyes that haunted her every fantasy throughout high school. Those blue eyes she had used as a comparison to every single other pair of blue eyes she had seen since she last saw him.

And that _jaw_. Hadn't she _just_ been thinking about that jaw!?

"Peeta?" she whispered.

The grin on his face was blinding, disbelieving, _the dimple_ making an appearance. Oh how many times she had dreamt of licking that dimple... and more.

"Hey!" he beamed.

They were leaning up against the bar, Peeta's friend, who she had since learnt was called Finnick, had stepped away in a daze mumbling something about a phone call, or a phone number - Katniss wasn't sure she'd heard correctly - but he'd disappeared in the direction of her friends, leaving Katniss and Peeta behind.

She couldn't believe he was here. This was insane. She had _just_ been thinking about him – the memory of his jaw and broad shoulders popping into her head as she scrutinised Finnick. Glancing over him now, there really was no comparison; Peeta was _much_ better looking.

"So, you're into Finnick are you?" Peeta asked, with a small amused smirk on his face, his eyes though showing the opposite, giving away the fact he clearly though this situation was anything but amusing.

He almost looked disappointed.

Katniss was quick to defend herself; "No!" She didn't want him of all people to think that; not at all.

At the look of confusion on Peeta's face she continued, slightly embarrassed at her initial outburst "I've been dared" the slight raise of Peeta's eyebrow and the tilt of his head told her he wanted her to continue "It's my birthday; my friends and I are doing birthday dares… well, they're daring me. I haven't failed one yet, and I'm not about to fail now!"

As if on cue Joanna sidled up next to Katniss and Peeta at the bar. Bumping her hip into Katniss' "I waited as long as possible before coming over here, but this was just way too good to be watching from afar." she smirked, glancing between Katniss and Peeta. "Johanna Mason" she held her hand out to Peeta to shake.

"Peeta Mellark" he responded, taking her hand in a firm handshake.

"Oh I know who you are handsome" Katniss groaned, but Peeta's eyebrow rose in confusion. "Madgie told me all about you… specifically you two" she pointed between Katniss and Peeta, "so there's history here" it wasn't a question, "and our brainless was hitting on your friend" she smirked at the pained and embarrassed look crossing Katniss' face, "see, way too good to watch from afar, I had to get myself a front row seat for this".

Peeta raised his eyebrows to Katniss in question.

Katniss sighed, "'Madgie' is Madge Undersee. But I have no idea about the 'history' part"

Johanna scoffed. "That's not what Madgie told me. She mentioned something about the pair of you blowing your load every time you came in contact with eachoth…."

"Okay Jo!" Katniss interrupted, her cheeks flushed further with the embarrassment of her friends words. "Wow, thanks for that. We should be going now." she continued, giving Johanna the sharpest glare she could muster. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Peeta's flushed cheeks, as he dropped his head, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Nuhuhu, _you're_ not going anywhere until you complete your last two dares. I'll leave. But could you talk a bit louder so we can hear what you say?"

"Goodbye Jo!" she stressed, almost through gritted teeth.

"Nice to meet you handsome" and with a wink and a wave Johanna was gone.

Katniss groaned, "I am _so_ sorry about her, she's a bit much sometimes"

"Hey! I heard that!" Johanna shouted from across the bar.

Peeta chuckled; running his hand through his perfectly messed up hair "Don't worry about it. So… uh… you're still friends with Madge?"

"Yeah," Katniss sighed, "couldn't seem to shake her after high school, she's a bit clingy"

"Hey!" Madge shouted, "And I heard that!"

"Well stop eavesdropping then!" Katniss yelled back, before turning back to Peeta, "do you, uh, do you want to go somewhere quieter? Outside maybe?"

"Yeah" he replied with that dimpled smile of his, "yeah, I'd like that, let me get you a drink first though".

After Peeta had order them both a rum and coke they left the bar towards the outside patio, the sound of whistles and cat calls from her friends filling the air. Katniss span on her heels and flipped them off, which only seemed to encourage the girls even more.

"Go get him tiger!" Johanna shouted, just before the door slammed shut.

Strolling across the patio, they wove in-between the groups of people to find a small bench tucked away at the far end, away from the crowd and their cigarette smoke.

"So you're friends seem… interesting."

Katniss laughed. "Yeah, that's one word to describe them. A more appropriate would be 'mental'"

Peeta chuckled, but a slight pink tinge blossomed his cheeks, "You're, uh, you seem… different, from High School – uh, not that it's a bad thing, at all" he stammered.

Katniss grinned at him and shrugged, "I guess I am? But how would you know what I was like in High School. I wouldn't have though Mr Popular Jock would notice plain little old me, we never even spoke"

Peeta laughed, almost incredulously, the pink on his cheeks spreading across the rest of his face and to the tips of his ears, "I know. But – oh god, this is going to sound really creepy... but I kind of... um... would sometimes... you know... keep an eye out for you? Watch you"

"Ewww, creeper" Katniss smirked, nudging him with her shoulder.

Peeta chuckled again, rubbing the back of his neck, "yeah, when I say it out loud it does sound creepy as hell", he sighed, "but, trust me when I say, I noticed you"

"You did?" she questioned, a small smile gracing the corner of her mouth.

Peeta swallowed noticeably whilst nodding his head. The pinkness of this blush almost red now, "I noticed everything about you" he whispered.

She raised her eyebrows at him in shock and confusion. There is no way Peeta Mellark noticed her. Sure she had caught him looking at her a few times, but so did a lot of other people. She always presumed it was down to the whole Darius and Cato scenario from 10th grade – Pity? Maybe. Disgust? But never anything else.

They sat in silence for a few moments, Katniss wanted to carry on talking to him, she didn't know what _about_; she'd never been very good at making small talk, but this was the first time she'd seen him in over 3 years, she didn't want to just chat for a couple of minutes and that be it; but she looked over at Peeta and he looked nervous, unsure almost. He was lost deep in thought, staring right through her, his lips moving imperceptibly as though working out in his head what he wanted to say; she could almost see the cogs turning in his head whilst he though.

"Peeta?" she questioned, unsurely.

"I noticed how you love the cheese buns from the bakery" he blurted out, his eyes wide with shock at the realisation he'd even spoke; she felt her own eyes bulging slightly from the outburst.

"Um, what?"

She could see him swallowing heavily a couple of times, his eyes darting up from the floor to make eye contact quickly then shooting away again, before he nodded his head once, almost as if agreeing with his own thoughts that he should do what he had been thinking.

"I noticed how you would scrunch up your nose in class if you didn't agree with what the teacher was saying; how you would pile a shit load of milk and sugar into your coffee so that I'm not even sure it could be classed as coffee anymore; how, when deep in thought you would twist your pen in your braid, and if it was a particularly good daydream it would get so tangled up you'd then spend the rest of the class trying to untangle it".

She had stopped breathing. She had actually, _officially_, stopped breathing.

"I noticed you wore your hair in two braids and a little red dress on the first day of school and that the whole world stopped to listen when you sang The Valley Song that day; how you beat the archery instructor they brought in that one time for gym class, when he challenged you to a shoot-off but you didn't tell a single person to save his embarrassment."

What the hell was happening right now!?

She couldn't tear her eyes away from him. He was rambling, spouting out all this information about her and she had no idea how this was happening, no idea what was going on.

Was this even real?

"I noticed how fiercely protective you are towards those you love, and that you've never loved anything more than you do your sister, Prim".

At the mention of Prims name all the breath in her body returned and she dipped her head and smiled, her eyes trained solely on her shoes.

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. He hadn't really been looking at her during his rambling speech. He was staring in her general direction but it was almost as if he was looking over her shoulder into the distance; or maybe trapped in his mind, reading from his imaginary _100 hundred facts about Katniss Everdeen_ list he had stored up there.

"And finally: I noticed you at prom, when you walked through the doors in that red and orange dress, the whole hall took a collective intake of breath at the sight of you, you were _literally_ breath-taking, and when you walked down the stairs the light reflected off of the jewels on your dress and made you look like you were on fire. Every single person in that hall could not take their eyes off of you, and you didn't even notice any one of them; until you spotted Madge and then the biggest smile I had ever seen appeared on your face; and honestly, in that moment, you were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"I wanted so desperately to ask you to dance, so did half the people there actually," he shrugged, as if this was an obvious conclusion she should have already come to herself. She hadn't. "But I was too chicken shit. I saw you though, having the time of your life dancing all night like a goofball with Madge – you were perfection... so yes Katniss" he breathed, almost in relief, "I definitely noticed you"

It was silent for a few moments, letting all of what he'd said settle into her befuddled brain, before whispering: "Holy shit" her jaw dropped from disbelief at what he had just admitted; it was all true, every last bit of it, "How?... What?..." she glanced over at him at a complete loss as to what to else say to him, what do you even _say_ to something like that!? He looked determined, god, how long had he been preparing that speech?

She just couldn't wrap her head around it: _Peeta Mellark_ had notice her. _Her_! He knew her; he had called her beautiful and _stunning_ of all things. Wasn't this exactly what she has always wanted back in High School?

Of course she'd always noticed him too – it was hard not to! And then when it was discovered that it was him who had broken Darius' nose after their messy and very public breakup, it endeared him to her even more – he'd nearly been suspended because of it for Christ sake! – but _never_ in her wildest dreams did she think that _Peeta Mellark_ felt the same way for her as she did for him; not even the tiniest bit.

Facing him head on she got a good look at him; he looked nervous; he had every right to be though, he'd just essentially bared his soul to her and she'd just sat there next to him staring down at her shoes in silence for goodness knows how long – but one look into those blue eyes and her resolve was set; she wanted him, and he must have still wanted her otherwise he wouldn't have bothered to admit to her any of the things she had.

_Right_?

Staring into his eyes she whispered the two words she'd dreamed of saying to him for so many years: "Kiss me".

He hesitated for a second, obviously trying to comprehend what she had just asked of him, but then he raised his hand slowly to cup her cheek; his thumb gently stroking over her cheekbone. He smiled a small smile before pulling her face towards his and claiming her lips. At the first contact they both let out sighs of relief; relief that this was _finally_ happening; relief that they hadn't lost their chance to experience this with the other.

Her hands snaked around his neck, her fingers wrapping around the unruly blonde curls at the nape of his neck; oh how often she had imagined doing this, combing her fingers through his soft blonde locks. His tongue swiped at the seam of her lips begging for permission, which she granted, parting her lips, her own tongue reaching out to greet his. She wasn't sure if it was her that moaned or Peeta – it could have even been both of them. This was heaven.

"Oh god" Peeta groaned, tearing his lips away from hers and nuzzling his nose along the side of her neck, just under her ear, "this is… I never…" a laugh puffed out of his mouth, the warm air running up her neck causing her to shiver. "I've wanted this for so long" he finally whispered, placing a small kiss just under her ear. "So. Damn. Long" he punctuated each word with further kisses, trailing along her neck and down to her exposed collarbone, "you have no idea" he breathed, settling on the skin where her neck met her shoulder, nipping gently causing goosebumps up and down her arms.

She wrapped her arms around his head, trapping him in place relishing in the feel of his lips against her skin.

"I do" she whispered, before threading her fingers through the curls at the top of his head, tugging lightly at the roots causing a groan to pass his lips as his head fell back to look at her. She focused on those blue eyes she'd loved so much and for so long and repeated her admission:, "I do" she stated more firmly this time, trying desperately to convey to him how much she truly meant what she was telling him.

He stared at her, his wide eyes darkening at her admission. "Oh fuck" he breathed before smashing his lips to hers again, biting on her bottom lip before sucking her tongue into his mouth. "Come home with me," he mumbled against her lips after a few minutes, not willing to break their kiss, "please. I need you. I can't not have you in my life. Please. Come home with me"

As she nodded she could feel his lips turn up into a smile, still not willing to be parted from her own, she found her own lips turn up too. "Let's get out of here" she mumbled before placing one last kiss on his lips and standing up, straightening out her skirt and top.

He shot up off the bench faster than she could have expected from him, causing her to giggle slightly. He flushed pink a little and ran his hand through his hair and down the back of his neck with a deep exhale. Looking at her he grabbed both her cheeks and pulled her towards him for another searing kiss; he pulled back, staring at her intently before groaning and leaning in for one more kiss.

"You taste so fucking good" he groaned, causing her to giggle again.

"Let's go". She grabbed his hand and started to make her way back across the patio to the doors back into the bar but was pulled up short. As she turned around Peeta looked down at her, feet planted in place nervously chewing on his deliciously plump bottom lip; with his hair all wild and untamed from her fingers he almost looked like a little boy ready to admit to his parents he'd done something wrong.

"What's up?" she asked, almost impatiently.

"This… _thing_… it's not… I mean… it's not going to be a one night thing, right?" he hesitantly asked, she could hear the hopefulness in his voice. His grip on her hand tightening slightly. When she didn't immediately reply (to be honest, she was too busy staring at his shiny pink lips to form a quick response), he continued, rambling again: "It's just… oh god… I _promised_ myself if I ever saw you again I would tell you how I feel about you. And now I have… but… I can't believe I'm saying this… but if it's just one night for you I can't do it. Gah!" he almost shouted, exasperatedly, dropping her hand to run both of his through his hair as he turned his back to her.

He turned back to face her a few seconds later almost apologetically, "I'm sorry" he pleaded, grabbing a hold of both of her hands "It's just… I _can't_ have you for only one night and then let you go again. I can't do it. If I have you, I'm never letting you go. You have to understand that. I've wanted you my whole life. I…"

"Okay" she interrupted, raising one of his hands to her lips and trailing kisses across his knuckles.

"Okay?" he questioned, taken aback by her interruption.

She nodded, a wry grin tugging at the corner of her mouth. "Okay. You can have me for as long as you want me"

His smile in response to her declaration was almost blinding; lighting up the air around them; and that damn dimple made a re-appearance causing her knees to quiver slightly at the future possibilities involving that dimple; and that jaw; and those lips; she groaned inwardly, and his _hands_.

His hands gently cupped her cheeks, his thumbs stroking her jaw before pulling her towards him to place a gentle yet lingering kiss on her lips.

"I'm going to want you forever" he whispered nervously, staring into her eyes. The look he was giving her should have made her nervous from the intensity, should have petrified her in fact. There was so much desire, lust, hope, love in that one look. But she wasn't nervous, she wasn't scared; she was far from it.

She had never considered a _forever_ with anybody before. Sure she'd dated, had had a few casual relationships; but no one had ever made a lasting impression. No one had ever captured her attention like this boy – no, _man_, before her. She knew she was only 21, still so young, too young to be settled down – but the thought of a forever with Peeta sounded pretty amazing.

They barely knew each other, well, he obviously knew a lot of stuff about her given what he'd said in _that_ speech; but they'd never really spoken during all their time together in School, they hadn't seen each other in 3 years and they'd only really spent the last hour or so talking… and kissing. But it all felt so right somehow.

Like it was always meant to be.

She smiled at him, hoping to convey to him how she felt – she wanted to be brave, she wanted to give an amazing speech like he had; she wanted to sound romantic – which threw her for second, because she had _never_ been _romantic_! – but when she opened her mouth only three words popped out: "I'll allow that."

As soon as those words left her lips there was no stopping either of them.

She didn't remember leaving the bar; she didn't remember Peeta driving them to her apartment; and she didn't understand how she had somehow managed to find herself pushed up against her apartment door, Peeta's hands on her hips and his lips on her neck.

But she didn't care.

There were hurried movements, hands grabbing at clothes, lips nipping, sucking and biting at bare skin and when they collapsed in a naked heap on her bed amidst kisses and fumbling fingers and he pushed into her for the first time there was no doubt in her mind that this was exactly where she wanted to be.

They both moaned when their hips joined; Peeta trembled above her, struggling to hold himself up on shaky arms.

"I… you… fuck this feels so… I can't" he stuttered through gritted teeth before groaning and dropping his head onto her shoulder. "You feel amazing" he finally whispered with a shaky breath, "and I _really_ don't want to be a two pump chump".

His descriptive caused her to giggle, as she ran her fingers up and down his spine, dropping further towards his ass with each pass. The short burst of laughter that had expelled from his mouth turned into another moan when she reached his ass, pulling him closer to her; the warmth of his breath causing goosebumps to raise over her body.

"It's ok," she whispered, "we have forever, remember". She gave his ass one last squeeze before raising her hips, encouraging him to move his own.

He lifted his head to look at her face, his own face a picture of disbelief, before smashing his lips to hers and slowly pulling himself out of her. Their tongues tangled together as he thrust back into her, before moan was ripped from her lips and her back arched off the bed.

"Oh god"

"Oh fuck"

She rotated her hips to encourage him and he quickened his pace; the combination sounds of their flesh slapping together and their guttural moans filling the apartment.

Peeta dropped his forehead against her shoulder again, lightly sucking on the skin there as his hand ran down her side, grazing her breast before sliding over her hip and grabbing a hold of her thigh, pushing it flat against the mattress as he continued with his relentless pace. The change of angle causing Katniss to cry out with pleasure.

"Peeta!"

"I'm… I'm not…" he gasped, his hips faltering slightly.

She nodded, snaking her hand between both their bodies to find her clit, whimpering at the contact as she rubbed herself with frantic circles, Peeta's eyes opened in awe as he watched her fingers ministrations and his movements became more and more jerky.

She could feel her walls begin to pulse the same moment Peeta gave one final thrust, shuddering as a roar left his lips; his cock throbbing inside her.

"Oh god… oh… Katniss" he hissed, biting down on her shoulder.

"Peeta!" she screamed, her back arching off the bed as she milked him of his release.

As their heart rates decreased and breathing returned to normal Peeta rolled off of her onto his back, and threw his arm over his eyes with a laugh. "Fuck. Me" he breathed.

Katniss turned onto her side to face him; scooting closer so she could reach him she licked the shell of his ear before nipping on the lobe and whispering "I thought that's what I just did"

Dropping his arm and turning his head to look at her, their noses rubbing together from the proximity he smiled at her, the most adorable smile she had ever seen on his face.

"You're amazing you know that" he said, reaching down to link his fingers through hers.

"Mmm" she murmured, nestling into his side and draping an arm over his stomach. She loved how perfect a fit she was for him; like they had literally been made for each other. She could feel his fingers carding through her hair, untangling some of the knots along the way.

They lay silent for a while, both completely content with just lying in the other's arms, before Katniss spotted something on the floor which caused her to smile suddenly.

"What you smiling at?" Peeta asked her.

Ignoring his question she climbed over him, landing ungracefully onto the floor, and scooped up what had caught her attention.

Peeta's shirt.

She laughed slightly, causing Peeta to sit up and study her with a bewildered stare, before wrapping the blue and grey plaid shirt around herself and fastening a few of the buttons.

She span around to face Peeta who groaned, flopping back on to the bed, his arm over his eyes as he moaned out: "You're killing me".

He almost immediately shot back up to a seated position reaching his hands out to grab a hold of her, "You," he growled, gripping her around the waist and nuzzling his face into her stomach "are the sexiest little thing I have ever seen, and in this" he glanced up at her, one eyebrow raised, his chin resting on her stomach, and nipped at his shirt she was wearing with his teeth, "gah!" he groaned, flopping back down on to the bed and taking her with him. She landed on his bare chest with an 'oof'.

"Stop it" she giggled, squirming out of his grasp as he began to slowly inch his fingers under his shirt and towards her breasts; "let me just do this one thing real quick".

She untangled her limbs from his and ran over to the full length mirror in the corner of her room, grabbing her phone on the way.

She could see Peeta in the reflection, hair mussed, bare chested, sheet haphazardly thrown his across his hips; the quirked eyebrow and slightly bemused smile making him look especially delectable.

"Do what?" he chuckled.

_What was she trying to do again? Oh yeah._

She opened up the camera on her phone and positioned herself in front of the mirror. Stood only wearing a smirk and Peeta's shirt she snapped a couple of photos of herself; making sure to capture Peeta in bed in the background; and texted them to her friends.

_Katniss: Bitches, I win the dares. Don't worry, I already claimed my prize ;)_

Throwing her phone down on the bed she returned to Peeta, crawling up his body and straddling his thighs. He gripped her by the hips, pulling her closer towards him and she could feel the stirring of his cock again underneath the thin layer of sheet between them.

Leaning forward to capture his lips her phone interrupted her, pinging three times in quick succession.

Peeta whined as she turned away from him, reaching behind her to find her phone, but he soon made a noise of appreciation when she could feel his shirt slipping off her shoulder and revealing her breast. As his finger circled her hardening nipple she read her texts:

_Madge: I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooo happy for you! Eek! Freaking Peeta Mellark, Katniss! I knew he'd grow some eventually xx_

_Delly: Details woman. I'm going to need details. He looks delish! Coffee this week, for sure. Now get back to him! Yum! xxoxx_

_Jo: Nice work Brainless. I'm proud of you. FYI I'm stopping at Annie's. (She said to tell you to 'blow him like a pro, ho' – she's lost her cell so can't tell you herself. Girl can't handle shit) Happy Birthday ;)_

Happy Birthday indeed.

Turning back around, she smiled at Peeta, stroking her finger up his cheek, across his forehead, and then down his nose; who in turn dropped his hand from her breast, tugged his shirt back up onto her shoulder to cover her up and wrapped his arms around her waist, smiling sweetly in return.

She could definitely see herself spending every last one of her birthdays with this man.

And every other day in-between.

-end-

* * *

**Authors Note: **

The title of this story is from the song _Two is Better than One by BoysLikeGirls feat. Taylor Swift_

The first lines of that song are: _I remember what you wore on the first day_

That has Peeta Mellark written all over it! I couldn't not use it!

This is the first time I have ever published something I've written or attempted to write smut – please be gentle.


End file.
